U turn Lilly
by BigBoss87
Summary: Une journée surprenante et une surprise particulière pour Lilly Rush! Une chanson, une idée, une ff...


Hey hey

Alors voilà, cette ff, à l'origine, c'est un One shot en anglais. Mais après avoir entendu cette magnifique chanson, j'ai décidé de la traduire...

**Résumé: **une journée particulière et une surprise de taille pour Lilly Rush!

**Disclamer: LA chanson n'est pas de moi, ni même les personnages! Pour le titre, faudra voir à la fin (même si vous devez TOUS la connaitre... sinon, COURREZ l'écouter!)**

**Ps: **Grande Prêtresse, y'a une tite dédi pour toi, seras tu la trouver? ^^**  
**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

Elle le savait. A la seconde où ils avaient dit avoir une surprise pour elle, elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. TOUT FAUX Inspecteur Rush!

Elle était face à la petite scène et attendait. Quand elle entendit les premières notes raisonner, elle s'arrêta de respirer. Elle savait que c'était LUI au piano. Des flashs lui arrivèrent. Il lui arrivait de jouer pour elle durant sa petite enfance et même encore parfois aujourd'hui, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Elle était tellement obnubilée par LUI, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'un homme venait de s'asseoir sur un tabouret placé sur scène.

Il arrêta de jouer, regarda l'homme et lui fit signe. Ce dernier acquiesça et porta le micro à sa bouche.

_Lili, take another walk out of your fake world _

_Please put all the drugs out of your hand_

_ You'll see that you can breath without not back up_

_ Some much stuff you got to understand _

Elle ne reconnu pas cette voix mais elle se doutait que c'était une personne importante pour elle. Elle se concentra sur les paroles.

_For every step in any walk_

_ Any town of any thought_

_ I'll be your guide _

_For every street of any scene_

_ Any place you've never been_

_ I'll be your guide_

Quand la lumière se braqua sur l'homme du tabouret, elle s'arrêta de respirer et tenta de retenir les larmes qui arrivaient dans ses yeux.

_Lili, you know there's still a place for people like us_

_ The same blood runs in every hand_

_ You see its not the wings that makes the angel_

_ Just have to move the bats out of your head _

Elle se perdit dans ses yeux et sa voix. Dieu qu'elle aimait entendre cette voix suave.

_For every step in any walk_

_ Any town of any thought_

_ I'll be your guide_

_ For every street of any scene_

_ Any place you've never been_

_ I'll be your guide _

Il se leva et avança jusqu'au bout de la scène. Sans la quitter du regard, il descendit la rejoindre au milieu de la salle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_Lili, easy as a kiss we'll find an answer_

_ Put all your fears back in the shade_

_ Don't become a ghost without no colour_

_ Cause you're the best paint life ever made _

Une fois en face d'elle, il posa son micro, l'a pris dans ses bras et commença à danser avec elle pendant que Paul, terminait la chanson.

_For every step in any walk_

_ Any town of any thought_

_ I'll be your guide _

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sourire. Il effaça les quelques larmes qu'elle avait sur ses joues avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_For every street of any scene_

_ Any place you've never been_

_ I'll be your guide _

Jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur. Une fois que le père de Lilly eut terminé, tous applaudirent; les faisant sourire et rougir.

- Alors dis moi.

- Quoi?

- Depuis quand tu sais chanter comme ça?

- Depuis toujours pourquoi?

- Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant!

- Je sais. Je voulais garder ce petit talent secret et te le faire découvrir pour une occasion particulière. Quoi de mieux que ce soir?

- T'es vraiment…

- Je sais.

- C'est magnifique.

- Pas autant que toi Lil'

- Trop facile.

- Je sais.

- Alors, résumons: tu es un bon flic, un bon ami, un super tonton, un bon cuisinier, un bon chanteur, le MEILLEUR des amants… et depuis ce midi, un mari aimant. Y'a certaines choses pour lesquelles tu n'es pas « doué »?

- Je pense pas. Juste un dernier point…

- J'écoute.

- Ben, j'ai pas trop d'expérience dans ce domaine mais… je pense que ça pourrait être le rôle de ma vie.

- Et ça serait…?

- Être un bon père!

- Voyez vous ça!

- Ouais. Mais ça ne marche que si TU es la super maman!

- Hum… c'est intéressant…

- T'es sérieuse?

- Pourquoi pas? Après tout, je pensais, on ne se demande même pas grâce à qui, je ne me marierais jamais. Regarde où en est ce soir!

- En effet, t'as le point! Donc… c'est un oui?

- C'est un… on va s'entrainer avant mais...oui!

- Si tu savais ce que je t'aime Lilly Valens.

- Je t'aime tout autant Scotty Valens.

* * *

Bon alors la chanson: _U turn Lili _par Aaron, BO du film Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas!

J'vous conseille les 2: le film qui est top et la chanson qui est... just WOW!


End file.
